Mony Python and the Holy Grail The Real Ending
by Fuzzy Pink Hat
Summary: King Arthur wanted to find the Holy Grail, but there was an earthquake so he died.


Monty Python and the Holy Grail

**Monty Python and the Holy Grail **

**(Deleted Scenes)**

As you all are probably aware of, King Arthur and the knights in search of the Holy Grail got captured and arrested in the end of the movie "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". But, what you probably didn't know, and still don't is the fact that there is more to the quest. More to the story. But the producers actually ran out of film, so they had to cut the story short.

Do you remember the little killer rabbit from scene 36? Well, after some extreme psychiatric treatment, the rabbit, also known as Henry, realized that killing was not the best way to release his anger. So, as an apology for killing some of the members of the quest for the Holy Grail, he bailed the knights out of jail with all of the gold and valuables that he found on the dead corpses after he had slaughtered them…I wont get too into detail about that though…

Once out of prison, the members of the quest once again were off to find the Holy Grail. But, they were still so perplexed from being in prison that they unintentionally headed in the wrong direction. Actually, it was essentially the same direction that they had come from.

Again, they all went their separate ways in hope that they would cover more land, and have a better chance of finding the Grail.

**The Heroic Tale of King Arthur**

Once over the dreaded bridge, King Arthur and his trusty horse Patsy (being merely a peasant banging two empty coconuts halves together and carrying his bags) were on their way. They were making exceptional time through the terrifying forest. Eventually, they wound up running into the Knights Who Until Recently Said "Ni".

The Knights Who Until Recently Said "Ni" were angry at King Arthur for not bringing back the shrubbery and the whole not cutting down the mightiest tree in the forest with a herring.

"Ah, your back I see. Where is my shrubbery??" the head Knight said furiously.

"I don't come to give you your shrubbery. I come to find the Holy Grail, and I could not find a herring. That was an extremely unreasonable request anyways. I have better things to do than to run around all day searching for a limp herring. And then, if I was able to find one in this _forest,_ to go find the mightiest tree in the forest, and hit the tree with the herring uselessly!! I'm King Arthur for crying out loud!! I have a kingdom to run!"

And with that, King Arthur turned right around and went the other way. That made the Knights Who Until Recently Said "Ni" very livid. They tried to chase King Arthur and Patsy, but they were too quick. They just barely escaped the horrible death of being "Ni"d to death. King Arthur took that as a learning experience, and is now trying to find a pair of ear plugs along with the illusive Holy Grail.

As it turns out, they hadn't slept in a day and a half, and King Arthur was _very _tired. He needed to sleep, but he was too determined to find the grail. They galloped through the green, lush forest. King Arthur's eyes were beginning to droop slowly, so he decided to go to the river to get a drink to hopefully wake him up a little.

Patsy was very tired as well. And when they leaned over the river (without any herrings in it might I add) they fell in. The water didn't wake them up though. Luckily there was a very large fish (it was _not _a herring, it was a magical fish named Philip) who was at that time, swimming underneath them. Philip was a very sad fish, you see, his wife had left him a week or so ago.

After lifting King Arthur and Patsy out of the river and laying them down on the bank, Philip went back into his wallowing at the bottom of the river. What Philip didn't know was that his wife, Jenny, was there and she watched it happen. She realized then that he was a hero, and that she was a fool to have _ever_ left Philip.

She and Philip got back together, and Philip was a very happy fish now. He realized how lucky he was to have her. While they were rejoicing, King Arthur and Patsy were laying on the bank, unconscious.

And while King Arthur and Patsy were sleeping, there was an earthquake. I know, I know, "An earthquake in England?! YEAH RIGHT!!" But there was. Don't doubt me and the facts of this story. Anyways, it was a terrible earthquake. The trees around King Arthur and Patsy started to shake. And then, they fell over on King Arthur and Patsy…and killed them. And in the other parts of England, where the other Knights were, there were shockingly powerful land slides…that killed the rest of the quest of knights.

There was later a funeral held for all of them, after the police came to look for them again, for killing other people that they had previously not known about. But they found the dead bodies, and it was a very large funeral. May all of the members of the quest for the Holy Grail rest in peace.

In memory of those who died on the quest for the Holy Grail


End file.
